He's Mine
by CHINKINESS-ROCKS
Summary: a pink haired girl comes to the Phantomhive manor asking for Sebastian Michaelis. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the first chapter of my new story. I decided not to do the summary thing first because if I do I forget what I'm talking about.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**

It was a couple hours before dinner and the manor was quiet. Finian, Bardroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka were all done with their chores and were just talking or in Tanaka's case drinking tea.

Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis were out on an errand and will not return until an hour before dinner.

Finnian heard someone knocking on the door, so he got up and went to answer the door, with the others following behind him. When they opened the door they saw a pink haired girl wearing a black and red jacket standing with her hand raised.

They just kept staring at each other until the girl broke the silence, "Ano, is Sebastian Michaelis here?"

"Sorry, he's out right now." Bardroy answered.

The girl looked down for a second, but looked up, "Can I wait for him?"

"Sure thing. Come inside." Finnian said with a smile.

"Arigato." The girl walked in and looked around, but before she could wonder off Bardroy asked her, "What's your name?"

"Oh, gomen, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Well Sakura would you like a tour of the manor?" Finnian asked.

"Iie, I'm fine, but can you show me to the kitchen?"

"Sure thing." With that they all started to walk to the kitchen.

On the way Sakura asked them, "Ano, when Sebastian comes back can you not tell him that my name Sakura. I want to surprise."

They nodded and they finally got to the kitchen. Sakura walked over to the cabinet and looked for the tea. When she found it she asked, "Do you guys want any tea?" they shook their heads.

Sakura made tea for herself and after drinking it, she got up again. While the others were talking, Sakura decided that she'll bake some chocolate cookies. Mid way Finnian asked, "What are you making Sakura-san?"

"It's a surprise." With that she went back to cooking.

After an hour the whole room smelled like cookies. Sakura took out the cookies and put them on a plate.

"Would you guys want one?" they all nodded and took one cookie. When they bit it they were all in heaven _'This is the most wonderful thing I have ever tasted.'_

While they were all eating the cookies, Sakura asked, "I never got to know your names."

"I'm Finnian."

"I'm Mey-Rin."

"Bardroy."

"Ho ho ho ho." Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow, "That's Tanaka." Finnian said.

"I see. Well I'll be in here, so you can do whatever you need to do." Sakura said to them.

They all left because they needed to get back to work, Tanaka stayed with Sakura. While they were all doing whatever, Sakura was making dinner.

_After One Hour, Sebastian and Ciel are arriving_

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and when they walked in everything was the same.

"Well, I shall go prepare dinner." Sebastian said looking at his pocket watch, but before he could go they heard screaming.

"Sebastian!"

"Nani?" Sebastian asked staring at the three in front of him.

"You have a visitor." They all said at the same time.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"She's in the kitchen." They all said.

They followed Sebastian as he and Ciel walked to the kitchen. When they got there they saw Tanaka sipping tea and saw a pink haired girl cooking something.

The girl turned around and she smiled when she saw Sebastian.

"Can you all wait outside for a moment?" Sebastian said.

Everybody walked out of the kitchen and waited. As they waited they could hear screaming from inside and then everything went quiet.

_Inside the Kitchen_

Once everybody was gone, Sakura looked at Sebastian straight in the eye, "Why did you have to leave so suddenly!"

"Gomen." Sebastian raised his hands in defense.

"You're insufferable."

"I know, but that's why you love me." Sebastian grinned at her.

Sakura pulled him closer, "Just shut up and kiss me."

With that they both started kissing passionately. After two minutes they broke apart.

"You should have at least told me you were going to leave."

"Gomen."

"Well we should let them in now." Sakura said and Sebastian opened the door.

"So Sebastian, who is she?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian smiled, "She is my fiancée."

Everybody stared shocked at him shocked at what he just said.

"Well them I shall start preparing din-" Before he could finish Sakura stopped him.

"There's no need I already prepared dinner."

Ciel stared at her and turned around, "I'll be waiting in the dining room."

Once everyone was out except Sebastian and Sakura, Sebastian asked, "What did you prepare?"

"Shrimp and chicken tempura. I also made enough, so that everyone can have some. I know you don't let them have any."

Sebastian just smiled and brought the food out with Sakura.

"Sakura has prepared chicken and shrimp tempura enough for everybody." Sebastian said as they came into the dining room.

"Yatta. More of Sakura-san cooking." Finnian, Bardroy, and Mey-Rin yelled.

Ciel raised an eyebrow at that. When the food was placed in front of him he took a bite and fell in love with her cooking.

"This is delicious, Sakura-san." Ciel said taking another bite.

"Arigato." Sakura smiled.

"Are you going to be staying Sakura-san?" Ciel asked after finishing.

"Hai."

"I see. I'm going to go to bed now." Ciel stood up and walked to his room with Sebastian by his side.

Sakura cleaned the table with help from the rest of them and after cleaning everything, they went to bed except for Sakura. She went to Ciel's room, but she didn't go in."

_Inside Ciel's Room_

As Ciel was preparing for bed he asked, "What is Sakura-san?"

Sebastian smirked, "She is a demon like me. We have been together for nearly a thousand years."

"I see."

Once Sebastian was done, Ciel went to bed. When Sebastian opened the door he saw Sakura there.

Sakura looked up at him and they both walked back to his room to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Well that's the end on the first chapter.**

**Here is the picture for Sakura's outfit: .**

**Please review!**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2:Stupid Human

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Naruto.

* * *

**

It was early morning in the Phantomhive manor everybody was still asleep, except one.

Sebastian was about to get ready for the day when a hand grabbed his.

"Where are you going Sebastian-kun?" Sakura asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm getting ready for today." Sebastian turned around and looked at her.

Sakura used her monster strength and pulled him down and flipped him over, so that she was on top of him, "No. Stay with me please." Sakura was giving him her famous puppy dog look.

Sebastian looked away, he didn't want to fall for it again, but when he heard her whimpering he looked and fell, "Alright my love." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

They stared at each other intensely. Sebastian fisted his hand into her hair and pulled her down, kissing her with so much passion.

Not breaking the kiss Sebastian flipped her over. Sakura gasped and Sebastian used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Sakura moaned as their tongues danced the tango.

Sebastian broke the kiss for much needed air and he started to plant open mouthed kisses along her neck and when he found her sweet spot he started suck on it leaving a mark, but it will be covered by fabric.

Before they could go any further, they heard the others waking up.

Sebastian got up and started to get dressed for the day. Sakura just stayed in bed and watched him.

Sebastian turned to her, "If you're going to be staying, you have to do some work. Is that alright with you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded and got out of bed, but before she got dressed Sebastian's voice stopped her.

"You have to wear this since you'll be working here now." He took out a maid's outfit and gave to her.

They both changed in front of each other. They didn't mind though.

When they were done changing they both walk to the kitchen. After making Ciel's breakfast Sebastian left. Sakura stayed and made breakfast for everyone else.

When everyone was in the kitchen, they looked at Sakura and Finny and Baldo blushed.

"Ohayo minna. Did you have a good sleep?" Sakura smiled at them.

They all nodded and started to eat breakfast. When they were done Finny, Baldo, and Mey-Rin went to investigate why the power is messed up.

Sakura stayed in the kitchen and made tea and snacks for the guest that are coming in an hour. When they arrived Sebastian escorted them to a room where they can talk and play pool.** (If you read or watched you know what I'm talking about.)**

After everybody arrived and they talked and played for a while, there was a knock on the door.

"Sumimasen." Sakura walked in with a cart filled with sweets and cups for the tea.

All of them stared at Sakura as she brought a cup of tea to Ciel.

"Arigato." Ciel said and then sipping his tea.

Sakura walked to each one of them and asked if they wanted tea. They all accepted. Before Sakura left she said, "I will leave the cart here, so you may have some sweets." With that she walked out of the door.

After a couple minutes Madam Red asked, "I haven't seen her before Ciel, is she new here?"

"Aa. She started yesterday." Ciel got up and walked over to the pool table. He hit it and scored. **(Wah! Go Ciel!)**

_With Sakura_

Sakura was with Sebastian in the kitchen again. Sakura stared at him as he prepared lunch for Ciel.

"You know what's going to happen right?" Sakura asked as he started humming.

He looked at her with a curious look in his eyes.

"Nevermind, but tell me before you leave the manor." Sakura got up and went to walk in the garden.

While Sakura was out in the open she knew someone was in the bushes, so she waited for them to make their move.

_With Sebastian_

Sebastian was in front of Ciel's office, but he was answering. Sebastian opened the door and saw that Ciel was there and the whole room was a mess.

Sebastian walked around looking for Ciel. He knew someone was outside with a gun. When Mey-Rin came running to him he let her push him down, so he wouldn't get hit. He heard another gunshot after he and Mey-Rin got up.

After he grabbed the letter from Mey-Rin he ran outside to find Sakura holding a bullet. He ran up to her and hugged her like she was a little kitten.

"My kitty you're safe."

"Course I am I knew they were here already unlike someone." Sakura looked up at him after finishing her sentence.

"Well I have to go save Young Master now. You coming?"

"I'll meet you there; I have to get something first."

Sakura walked into the manor, while Sebastian went to catch the people in the car.

Sakura went to her room and grabbed the thing she had in her backpack that she brought along with her. She ran to where she knew Sebastian was.

Sebastian was already at the mansion that held Ciel. Sakura saw Sebastian walk in already and sat on a rock in front of all the guards.

"I say. What a splendid manor." Sebastian said with little flowers by his head.

"How the hell did you get in?" the guards yelled.

"It indeed is a splendid manor." Sakura said looking up at the manor.

"How the hell did you two get in?"

"Oh, I just walked through the open gate." Sakura pointed at the opened gate.

Sebastian and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Sakura jumped over all of them and landed behind Sebastian, "Don't keep me waiting Sebastian."

Sakura walked into the manor, hearing screams behind her. She walked into a dining room and when she walked in she heard someone yell, "He's here! Fire!"

Sakura not wanting to use her thing yet took the plates and eating utensils and threw them at each one of the people that were trying to shoot her.

Sebastian walked in and saw that each one of them were dead or severely injured, but mostly dead.

"It seems like you took care of that rather quickly." Sebastian said.

Sakura looked at him and started walking to where Ciel was, with Sebastian in tow.

When they got there, Sakura walked in first while Sebastian stayed outside.

"Hello there." Sakura looked at him with a fake smile.

'_What the fuck! A maid?'_

"It seems that you have something that belongs to a friend of mine."

"I surrender, but you have to give me what I asked for." He said as he grabbed Ciel and pointed the gun he had next to Ciel's head.

"I have what you asked for." She started to take something that was in her sleeve, but before she could take it out she was shot multiple times.

"Saku-" Ciel started, but stopped when Sakura dropped to the floor.

Ciel stared at Sakura's unmoving body, but his gaze was averted, so he was facing that bastard**. (I forgot his name.)**

"Playtime's over. You lose." Before he could shoot him a voice stopped him.

"Saku-chan, stop playing." Ciel looked up when he heard Sebastian's voice and saw him leaning on the doorway. The peoples' attention was on Sebastian that they didn't notice Sakura getting up and spitting out the bullets.

She threw them at each, except for the guy holding Ciel. The bastard eyes widened when he saw Sakura standing again. Before he could say anything he was kicked in the back by Sebastian. He let go of Ciel and Sebastian grabbed him and bought him over to a chair and started to cut off the leather straps while Sakura was torturing the bastard.

Before she could finish him off he fainted from the pain.

Sakura stared down at the unconscious man, "Stupid human." Sakura walked to the door and stayed quiet as Sebastian cut Ciel loose.

Sakura waited till Sebastian was ready and when he was they walked back to the manor.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two..****two…****two…**

**Don't get mad at me if the next one has a lime or a lemon, so I'm warning you now.**

Here's Sakura's maid outfit: mediaI(dot)photobucket(dot)com/image/anime girl maid/miya-loves-anime/Anime_Girl_Wallpaper(dot)jpg

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3:Lady Elizabeth

**I read my last chapter and thought it was terrible, but who cares. I sure don't. Well I'm going with the anime instead of the manga, so if you get confused just watch it.**

**There's going to be a lime or was it lemon. So on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**

Sakura was in her room while everybody else were doing their chores. Madam Red asked if Sebastian he could train Grell. Sebastian agreed and Grell was now staying in the manor.

Sebastian and Ciel were out to get a new cane for him because Finny broke his old one.

Sakura was walking around the manor seeing that everything is okay. When she looked out the window she saw that Finny, Baldo, Mey-Rin, Grell and Tanaka were talking. When she looked around at the garden her eyes widened, all of the trees and bushes were cut in the shape of a skull.

She ran outside and when she was to where everybody else was, she yelled, "Why does the garden look like this?"

They all turned around and stared shocked.

"Gomenasai!" Grell yelled, she took out some rope and said, "For doing this I should hang myself."

But before she could do anything Sakura and the rest stopped her.

Sakura went right to work fixing all the trees and bushes.

"Amazing!" they all said at the same time.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka laughed and sipped his tea.

When Sakura was done, she did a ta-da pose.

All of the trees and bushes looked amazing. **(Use your imagination on what it looks like.)**

They all walked inside and stared shocked, because the manor was all girly and shit.

"KAWAII!" Sakura got knocked down.

Everybody stared at what was on Sakura. There was a girl with blonde hair and a orange dress, she was snuggling Sakura.

"You're so kawaii!"

"Ano…can you get off of me?" Sakura asked trying to pry the girl off gently.

The girl got off of her and they all saw that she was smiling widely.

"Your hair is so cute!"

"Oh…um...Thank you." Sakura said afraid of the girl.

The little girl looked at everybody and squealed, "I can make all of you look cute." She took out things and started to dress everybody up.

While she was dressing everybody up, Sakura quietly walk to the kitchen and made some snacks and tea. When she came back she giggled; Finny, Baldo, Grell were in dresses or bunny costumes.

They ran over to her, they whispered, "Help us Sakura-san."

Sakura shook her head, "Iie you guys look so cute." Sakura smiled cutely at them.

Before they could say anything, the girl grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to a room where there were cute things.

"Help me!"

They all shook their heads. Once Sakura and the girl were in the room, they stared at Grell, not doing anything.

When they heard the door open, they only saw the girl come out.

"You have to come out! I want them to see what I picked out for you."

"Iie! I'm not coming out!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh! I have things that will make you more cuter." The girl said to Finny, Baldo, and Mey-Rin.

Before she could do anything, they all heard the door open and then Sebastian's voice.

Finny, Baldo, and Mey-Rin ran out of the room and to Sebastian.

"Sebastian!"

"What happened? And more importantly, what are you wearing?" Sebastian asked.

"Ask that crazy girl." Baldo yelled.

"Crazy girl?"

They all walked over to the door where they heard noises and peek through the crack. The saw Grell hanging by a rope.

"What are you doing?"

"As you can see, I'm dying."

"Sebastian get him down."

"Hai."

Sebastian walked over to Grell and before he could take him down, a blur of yellow and orange ran past Sebastian and straight to Ciel.

"Ciel! I missed you!"

"Elizabeth!"

"I told you to call me Lizzy."

"Lady Elizabeth."

"Oh, good day Sebastian."

Sebastian was holding Grell, "Oh, you took him down."

"Hai." Sebastian dropped Grell and looked around the room, "Where's Sakura?"

"Oh, she's in the back room. She won't come out." Baldo said.

Sebastian looked at him, "Why not?"

"She dressed her up and now Sakura doesn't want to come out." Baldo pointed at Elizabeth.

"Can you guys please wait out in the main room?" Sebastian looked at them expecting them all to say yes.

"H-hai." They all walked out of the room. When they were all out of the room they heard screams and moans.

"Who knew Sebastian was like that?" Baldo said and then laughed.

_Inside with Sakura and Sebastian_

Sebastian walked into the room and saw Sakura sitting on a chair with her arms crossed.

"Now why don't you want to go out? I think you look lovely, my Sakura-chan."

"I didn't want them to see me in this."

"Well we have to go out everybody wants to see."

"Never!" Sakura yelled.

Sebastian tried to pull her off the chair, but she held on tight. After trying to get her off the chair he gave up.

"I give up." Sebastian turned around and Sakura was having a victory party in her head. She wasn't paying attention. Sebastian pounced on her, picking her up and placing her on a table.

"I win." Sebastian said and then he started nipping her neck.

"You cheated." Sakura tried not to moan when Sebastian started to massage her breasts.

Sebastian pulled up her dress, so it was above her waist. He pressed a finger against her clothed core. He started to make lazy patterns, making her wet.

Sakura tried not to moan. When he rubbed harder she quietly moaned.

Sebastian smirked at her and pulled down her panties. He breathed against her womanhood.

Sakura moaned when he licked and sucked on her pearl.

Sebastian plunged his tongue into her and Sakura moaned. His tongue swirled, whirled and he pulled it in and out.

He switched and plunged in three fingers right away. He set a fast pace and after a long time Sakura came.

Sakura fixed herself up and they both walked out. Sakura was blushing a lot and Sebastian was just smiling at everybody.

"Well, don't you think she looks nice?"

Everybody nodded their head.

"Oh, Sebastian I have something for you too." Elizabeth put a pink hat on Sebastian, "I got it for you because you're always wearing black and thought some color would make you look better."

Everybody was snickering at Sebastian, but stop when Sebastian gave them a death glare.

"Doesn't he look great Antoinette?"

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka appeared and he was wearing a blonde wig and a dress.

"Tanaka-san too?"

"Who is she Sebastian?"

"Lady Elizabeth is the Young Master's betrothed."

"B-b-betrothed!" Baldo, Finny, and Mey-Rin yelled.

"Ciel I picked out something for you too. We can have a dance."

"Aa. Sebastian bring some tea to my office."

"Hai Young Master."

While Sebastian was teaching Ciel how to dance, Elizabeth changed everybody's clothes again and Mey-Rin helped Elizabeth get dressed.

"I think you'll look cuter if you take off your glasses." Elizabeth was about to grab her glasses, but Mey-Rin ran to the other side of the room.

"Iie. I'm severely far sighted, if I don't have my glasses I won't be able to see a thing."

Elizabeth was about to grab her glasses when she heard Ciel's voice.

"Enough."

"Oh Ciel you look so kawaii." Elizabeth ran up to him and held his hand. She looked at the ring he was wearing, "Why aren't you wearing the ring I gave you."

Ciel pulled his hands away from her.

Elizabeth turned around and started crying.

**(For those who watched or read you already know what's going to happen, so I'm going to skip.)**

During the whole time that they were fighting Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

After the party was over and Elizabeth went home, Sakura was still not there.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?"

"I haven't seen her since the party."

Everybody went their separate ways. Sebastian walked pasted the kitchen and noticed that the lights were on. He opened the door and saw Sakura sleeping with a piece of cake in front of her.

Sebastian walked up to her and was about to take the cake when Sakura grabbed his hand, "That's my cake."

"Calm down Sakura-chan it's just me."

"Oh, Gomen. You were taking my cake, now give it back."

Sebastian gave her the cake and it was gone in an instant.

"You know it's already time for bed."

"Really time flies by fast when you're eating cake."

"Maybe. Now let's go to sleep."

"Yea yea."

They both walked back to their room and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well that's the end. Sorry if the lime was bad; I had writer's block for this chapter.**

**Here's the picture of Sakura's dress: quizilla(dot)teennick(dot)com/user_images/S/SA/SAS/sasuke369/1190540788_eAnimeGirl(dot)jpg**


End file.
